Generally, luggage cases fall into two basic categories of construction. The first, generally called “hardside” luggage, may include luggage cases made of generally rigid materials forming a generally box shape. Typically, the sides of hardside luggage have a generally rigid, resilient construction. The second, generally called “softside” luggage, incorporates portions of hardside construction together with generally soft, flexible portions. Softside luggage may include a soft fabric body portion and a rigid reinforcing frame for maintaining the shape of the otherwise collapsible fabric body portion.
However, existing softside luggage configurations continue to emulate the generally box-like shape of hardside luggage cases, making them bulky, difficult to carry, and sometimes hard to pack due to their bulk. Accordingly, such softside luggage configurations are not conducive to use during travel because they cannot be easily stored or transported.
From the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a lightweight article of luggage that can be easily stored and transported during travel, while providing considerable structural support.